1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock and an alarming method, and more specifically, to a clock provided with a function of raising an alarm at a plurality of times and an alarming method executed by the clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones available in the market are provided with alarming function of, when setting up an alarm time, raising an alarm sound. Moreover, some mobile phones are provided with snooze alarming function of raising an alarm at a previously setup time interval after the alarm time. Furthermore, there is known a wake-up call setting method that makes it possible to alter the time interval in snooze alarming function while keeping the snooze alarming function valid. This wake-up call setting method comprises: a step of making a wake-up call ring; a step of, when a predetermined key is inputted during ringing of the wake-up call, reconfiguring a new wake-up call interval by using an input value of the key concerned and a basic time interval; and a step of making the wake-up call ring at said reconfigured wake-up call interval.
However, since the conventional wake-up call setting method has a single alarm method in regard to type of sound, and loudness of sound, etc., it can only repeat the same alarm method. For this reason, since all the methods of raising an alarm at different times are the same, there is a problem that the present time cannot be known unless a user counts the number of alarms or unless the user see a displayed time.